dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/10/Jan/2019/Pride and Golden Calydon Raid
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Pride, The Proud Lore Goes Here! #'Poser' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Inflicts 11900% damage to an enemy and increases damage by 150% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 2. 10s #'Cheeky Blade' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Inflicts 4900% damage to all enemies, increases the damage done by 80% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 3. 20s #'Rough Blade' (Active 3) Inflicts 3800% damage to all enemies, reducing their armor by 50% for 10 seconds. Increases Pride's Self-Esteem by 3. 15s #'Conceit' (Passive 1) Pride's Self-Esteem gauge can fill up to 50. Also, each normal attack deals 5400% damage to enemies, and if it is a Boss-type, it deals 100% more damage per spell, and deals additional damage. #'Bad Blade' (Passive 2) Each time Pride uses 'Rough Blade', he hurls 5800% damage to the enemy by neglecting to avoid the enemy. #'Shaking Arrogance' (Passive 3) Upon reaching full 'Self-Esteem', increase Attack Power by 500% for 10 seconds (Tier 2), consumes all Self-Esteem. Additionally, while in 'Shaking Arrogance', 'Poser' 'Cheeky Blade' and 'Bad Blade' deal additional damage to enemies. 25s #'Reinforced Arrogance' (Max Passive) BASE Increase self Ranged damage by 80% and additional Boss damage by 120%. MAX Increase self Ranged damage by and additional Boss damage by Boss-type enemies with Bad Blade, and 12x more damage in Hydra. It also deals 6500% additional damage and ignores Evasive enemies, and deals 8x additional damage to Hydra.}} #'Prideful Fortification' (Ult Passive) BASE Increase self Attack Power by 200%. ULT Increase self Boss damage by 2200%}} and Attack Power by Boss damage by 10% per enhancement level and Self-Esteem increases by 2 each time you attack an enemy. Additionally, 'Cheeky Blade' deals 4x more damage against Boss-type enemies and 8x damage against Hydra.}} #'More and More Pride!' (Arch Passive) BASE Increase allied party Boss damage by 300%. ARCH Increase allied party Boss damage by Boss damage, 350% Attack Power increase (Tier 2) and can maintain up to 5 overlaps. Separately, if the enemy is a Boss-type 'Conceit' deals 4x damage and 12x damage against Hydra.}} #'Extreme Arrogance' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Increases his Self-Esteem duration to 20 seconds and increases Attack Power by 900%, Skill Damage by 1100% and Attack Speed by 200% (Tier 2). Additionally, in Hydra, increase Attack Power by 1240% and Random additional damage is increased by 1442%. Separately, when using 'Shaking Arrogance' increase self damage by 430% for 20 seconds (Tier 2). Increase allied Boss damage by 850% and further increase it by 25% per additional Infinity enhancement. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Increase 'Self-Esteem' and Attacks one enemy, increases their damage received and causes splash damage to nearby enemies. Seven Fallen Retention Effects Acheivements 10v10 Season 2 Event will be from 1/10 to 1/27 KST *Preseason is 1/10 to 1/13 KST *Season 2 is 1/14 to 1/27 KST Weekly compensation got buffed by 50% from what it previously was. Golden Calydon Raid Event One Week Special Event Receive: *Daily - 2x Souls + 2B Gold + 200 T-Ess *Complete Daily Task 1x - 30x Choice Souls *Complete Daily Tasks 3x - 60x Choice Souls *Complete Daily Tasks 5x - 100x Choice Souls + 1x 5-Pull Infinity Category:Blog posts